The Readers
by Infinity90
Summary: As friends Wren and Phoenix read Sophie and Agatha's story, they find a secret bunker and so many secrets will be revealed.


**This is my first SGE fanfiction, so please excuse my grammar and mistakes. Thanks.**

**All credit goes to Soman Chainani and his team. **

"Now, what are they doing?" Rhea asked hesitantly, chewing her braid. Her older brother, Phoenix pulled the slobbery blond braid out of her mouth, scolding her. Wren hushed the crowd of children and set her tone and began to read.

"_Gazing at him, Sophie felt her own destiny lock into place. He's mine."_ Wren read in an ominous voice. "Oh, no!" Erin whispered. "I hope Sophie and Tedros end up together."

"Oh, please!", Rhea barked. "This is a _fractured_ fairytale. Sophie's a twit, and doesn't deserve Tedros! Pair him up with Agatha!"

"Uh, no. He's obviously meant to be with Beatrix! She's so beautiful" another girl shouted. Shouts from the kids began to rise in the little reading corner.

Wren looked over at Phoenix, who gave her a reassuring look and stood up. "Quiet!" he roared. His cheeks swelled and his face was a bright shade of red. "If you want Wren to continue reading, all of you better hush up!" Wren beamed at her friend, who just shrugged.

That triggered something in Wren's mind. She thrust the storybook in Phoenix's arms and ran towards Sophie's house.

Wren carefully thought about Sophie as she knocked on her father's door. She always seemed kind of ...lonely. How could someone so beautiful be so lonely? She began to hang out with that sullen Agatha at the beginning of the year...then she and Agatha disappeared. All the children of Gavaldon knew where they had gone.

_The School for Good and Evil._

The door opened to reveal not Sophie's father, but _Honora_. Wren simply couldn't _begin_ to comprehend why in this world would Stefan want to marry Honora. Why would you want 2 sons, when you had such a lovely daughter?

But Wren, oh Wren would soon figure out, that Sophie was full of _cracks_ underneath that beautiful demeanor.

"Hullo. What brings you to my humble home?" Honora asked in her ringing, jolly voice. _Her home? Her home?_, Wren thought in astonishment. As soon as his daughter had left, he married Honora? Her own father wouldn't _never_ do that to her, even if the School Master had taken her.

"I'm here to see Stefan. To say hi." Wren said politely. When she was around elders, her tone was always sweet and innocent, but around the children of Gavaldon, she had a boyish voice and a throaty laugh.

Honora moved her round body and let Wren inside. As soon as she stepped foot into their home, two boys with auburn hair zoomed by and almost shoved Wren to the ground. Honora laughed and apologized. "You'll have to excuse them. Boys, they have some much energy, you know."

Wren _did _know. She had three brothers at home. Besides, her best friend was a boy. That's when a deep, masculine laugh erupted from the other room. Stefan entered, wrapping his arm around Honora and pulling her close.

"Wren! How are you?" he asked, smile lighting up his face. "I'm good, sir. And you?" she asked. He nodded. "All is fantastic. How is Sophie?"

Wren came by daily to inform Stefan on how Sophie was doing at her school. It wasn't a surprise to Wren that he wouldn't even check in on his own daughter. I mean, didn't his two stepsons carry storybooks?

"Well, she has her eyes set on a prince. Prince Tedros, son of King Arthur. Agatha doesn't like him. She also has competition;Beatrix, who is as flawless as they come." she replied. Stefan nodded, not really listening.

"Oh. Well thank you. You must be busy today Wren. We wouldn't want to waste you time." Stefan said. Wren smiled and quickly ran out the house.

She made her way over to the corner in the meadow. All the children had left, and all that was left was a tall boy with long auburn hair and a storybook.

She attempted to sneak up on him, but he turned around and stared at her, as if he was peering into her soul.

"You're good." was all she said.

In the hazy afternoon, Wren could make out the golden freckles that dusted his angular shaped face. "You're eyes are really blue." she noted.

"I know." he answered. He lied down on the ground and stared up at the endless sky. Wren did the same, and soon they were just staring at the sky in a meadow.

"Why is the sky endless?" he asked. "I dunno. Maybe it's trying to prove a point." She asked him a question. "How did we become friends?" she asked.

"You've never noticed, but we both have bird names. Wren and Phoenix." he answered simply. Wren tilted her head in wonder. "You're right. I _have _never noticed." I guess that's what made them friends.

**I have no idea where I'm going with this so far...but I hoped you SGE fans enjoyed it. Can't wait for the movie.**

**Infinity**


End file.
